


The Devil has my heart.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Darkness followed her. She guessed that came with runner a former gang. She knew she deserved to be punished. She knew it would be in hell. It wasn't her fault, she blamed the southside. But once a southside girl always a southside girl. Being a serpent is in her blood. She's a serpent by heart. So what happens when the devil finds an interest in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started to watch Lucifer and now I'm obsessed so I decided to try merge Riverdale and Lucifer by using the supernatural elements. Hope you enjoy.

The world is a dark place filled with promises that aren't always kept. But they do say a deal made with the devil is a promised always met.

Darkness was just her light now. Darkness was her middle name. At least that's what she felt like. Pain was the harsh reality.

The serpents were a gang. Her former gang. Left to find herself without being the 'Serpent Queen.' Without being the 'Slut.' Without being 'Trailer trash.' All she wanted to be was her.

She hides behind the wall she puts up. It's a harsh world and she's knows the darkness. So she hides in her work. A teacher on the southside. She's the most respectable on that side of town. 

However, there's a new sherif in town that's permanently fixated on southside high. Betty hated it. They was nothing wrong with southside high. All the students know she's the serpent queen and knows not to be messed with. 

Sherif Jones didn't have a fixation of the southside. In fact he hated it because it reminded him of home. There was so much darkness there. Well home is all kingdoms of darkness. Hell was his kingdom until he disobeyed dearest old daddy. 

Jughead needed a break from the hell blazes of fury. He needed a vacation from all things mighty and holy. Everything was easy for him to discise but one thing. The one burden he literally carries on his back.

Large white broad wings. A token of gods love or more like hatred. Large white heavenly wings permanently attached to him. Until the demons blade of his best friend Antonette Topaz slide through his glorious wings like butter as blood poured out on the grass of Sweet Water River. 

The only place in town he loved was Sweet Waters River and Pops Choc lit shop. Pop serves the best food in town. He watches the people there. Most deserve to be punished. He had a hatred for the Ghoulies. How he loved bringing them down to the station and punishing them for they deeds. How deeply funny and ironic their desires are? The desire for their parents love. The desire for money. The desire to start their own business. The desire for diamonds or a drug business. How desires can be the lust of the world.

So as any other day he got a call but the unusually thing is that he called called to the North side. Riverdale High was his first port of call today.

So upon arrival everyone was on edge. Nervous in away. Someone cried murder and a dead boy fell. That dead boy was Jason Blossom. The son of the one and only drug lord in Riverdale. 

Dead as a door nail he laid in a pool of his own blood floating in the water of Riverdale Highs school pool. A cruel and unusual punishment yet Jughead liked the killers style. However, the killer was evil and he punishes the evil. No matter how much he likes their style. He's the all mighty punisher. 

"Any enimie?" Jughead asked.

There was a sad laugh that erupted through the swimming pool.

"He was the star player. Number 9. He was envied by all that wasn't him." The head teacher told them.

"Great that doesn't narrow our list down! There's over 150 residents here!" Jughead shouted.

"I'm sorry officer but here's a list of his class mates."

"Finally this helps."

Jughead snatches the list out of his hand as he stormed his way through the halls of the northside high school.

Back at the station he skips through the list and only three suspects have come up as an alert. The Cooper twins. Dagwood and Juniper Cooper. In the care of their auntie Elizabeth Cooper.

That name rang a bell in his mind. Cooper. Cooper. Where has he heared the name Cooper before?

That's it, Miss Cooper from Southside High and the one and only serpent queen. He knew where she'd be at this time. It was half three and she ran their school paper till 4.

Jughead knew he sounded like an utter creep knowing her timetable but he's the sherif. He had to know everything. It wasn't his fault that she was heavenly enchanting with her emerald green eyes and her beautiful golden locks. It's like the light from the pearly gates opening but in hair form.

So another day and another trip down to southside high. When he came to earth from the fire death doors of hell he never expected to be here.

In Riverdale the place where he is very sure evil created. It was probably a sick ironic joke from Father himself but hey what did he know? He wasn't the favourite sibling anyone as he was casted away to the depths of hell.

Jughead walked up to the door of the Red and Black. He heared a faint come in as he pushed the door open. Betty's head lifted up from the article she was editing for her student.

"Sherif Jones, this is like your second home. How is hell treating you?" She rolled her eyes.

"I escaped hell Miss Cooper. Riverdale is a piece of cake compared to hell."

"So we're sticking with the devil characteristics?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not sticking to anything if it's my true self."Jughead angrily snapped.

" Sure and I'm a guardian angel sent from God to grace us all. "Betty said." What can I do for you today? It wasn't me or my family. My gang all have motives I run a tight ship along with my classes. "

" Actual Miss Cooper it is your family. You're nephew and neice of yours. God for bid anyone wanting the little gremlins. "He shuddered.

"God for bid you actual leave the southside alone. There's a special place in hell for people like you. Stalkers, manipulators and harrasors." Betty listed.

"Well your not wrong Miss Cooper but trust me they do get a punishment worth while."

"And yours would be?" Betty asked.

"Umm good question? Non I am the punisher not the one who receives it." He explained.

"What can I do for you sherif? I really need to work with my students here and quit frankly you are ruining our work flow." Betty snapped.

"I'll come back later Cooper. How about your house with the twins home?" He suggested.

"Goodbye Sherif." Betty stood up as she physically guided him out. "You know I love physical touch." He winked. 

"Out! Your worse than a horny teen." 

"How would you know?" Jughead teased. 

"Oh trust me Sherif Sex I know!" Betty said slamming the door on his face. Jughead's eyes lit up red as he closed his eyes. Every so often this would happen. The devil in him had to come out when he was angry or sexually frustrated. "Sherif sex." He laughed softly going back to his squad car. 

_______

At the Cooper flat above the wrym:

Betty was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard a knock on the door. Kevin and Fangs her best friends who were also together answered it for her whilst the twins were in their room doing their homework. 

"Hello Sexy Sherif."Both smirked. 

Kevin and Fangs have openly discussed this. If Sherif Jones asked them for a three way they were in no way going to decline the devilishly hot man. 

"Boys, I'm looking for Miss Cooper?" He asked. 

"Through the kitchen." 

Jughead nodded as he headed through to the kitchen. "Miss Cooper." He smirked knowing how riled up she gets. 

"Oh please Sherif Sex call me Betty. You practically know me with the amount of times you see me. What do I owe the pleasure of again?" She asked. 

"Fiesty one. Well father would hate you and mother would love you." Jughead teased. 

"For God Sake." 

"Sorry fathers sake can't help you know dearest Betty but I need to speak to Juniper and Dagwood." He explained. 

"You will do no such thing until I have my lawyer present. I know what you sheriffs are like. You see where my family are from and assume. You assume we're obviously the culprit as your perfect northsider's pointed you into this direction. Just because I can't afford a house on that side but I work my ass off so my neice and nephew can get a good education and do better than this family has ever done. "

"I said no such thing Betty." Jughead said as he walked closer towards her. "God forbid you do." She sighed. 

"Actually father has no handle on me now. And if I might say. I love every second of it as shortly I'm due an old visit from his little deciples known as my siblings. He doesn't like getting his hands dirty. You know as he already got dirty playing and making the earth." 

"What have supposed to have happened?"Betty asked ignoring everything that he just said.

"A murder Betty and yes I have to question all meads and yes some people told me to head in this direction first however, it's my job. I must bring this murderer in and punish the culprit."

Betty just nodded. 

"How do you know it's Dag and Juni?" She questioned. 

Jughead had an idea. He walked extremely close towards her. "Please Betts tell me your deppest desire?" He asked. 

"My deepest desire is... For you to actually leave my family alone. That creepy desire shit is a haux. I've noticed what you dl you use it to manipulate people to find their weakness." Betty explained. 

"Werid, that normally works." Jughead turned to Kevin and Fangs. "What are yours deepest desires?" He asked them. 

"To be on Broadway." Kevin smiled. 

"To marry my Kevy." Fangs admitted. 

Kevin turned towards him. "You do?" Kevin asked. 

"Most definitely." Fangs cupped his face as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Still got it." Jughead smirked. 

"I am being present whilst you question them but I swear I know who already did it." She mumbled heading to get the twins. 

The twins came out into the living room."Is food ready?" They asked. 

"Not exactly." 

"Then what?" 

"Hello kids we need a word down at the station." Jughead told them.

"Seriously?"

"Dag just get it over and done with. It's just the normal shit. Blame us so the Northers are safe." Juniper sighed.

"Don't worry guys I'm going to call Mary."

The twins just nodded as Kevin and Fangs carried on tea as Betty headed down to the station with them.

____

At the station: 

Juniper and Dagwood were in the interrogation room as Betty sat outside. Mary was sat in with them. Betty nervously pasted the sherif department waiting to hear some news. 

"What's your deepest desires?" Jughead asked the twins. 

"To get away from this sinful town." Juniper admitted.

"To become the sherif and run the town right." Dagwood shrugged.

"So Dagwood your on the swimming team with Jason?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah but I normally keep to myself. Jason bullied most of the boys on the team but especially me because I'm gay."

"What about you Juniper?" Jughead questioned.

"I write in the blue and gold at school. I'm always in that building. The northsiders hate us because we're southsiders. Our auntie wanted us to have the best education so we can leave Riverdale after high school."

"Juniper your dismissed." Jughead told her. Juniper got up and quickly left to go to her auntie. "So Dag, what did Jason do to you?"

"He was a confused boy. He bullied me in front of the others because he was ashamed with himself." Dagwood explained. 

"How?" 

"Jason pushed me into the locker room and started to make out with me last year." Dagwood smiled faintly. "We started to date in secret last year... And today I find out he got murdered. I can't sobbed and break down because I just lost the love of my life." Dagwood was fully crying as Mary messaged Betty to come in. 

Betty stormed in, she was absolutely furious when she saw her nephew in a stream of tears. Mother instincted instantly kicked in. She came and cradled Dagwood in her arms as he cried in her chest. 

"Hey its okay Daggie." She reasurred him. "We can do a little send off of our own." Betty promised. 

"I love him Betty. He came out to his parents last week." He whispered upset. 

"It's okay... I'm here cry... Cry on me." 

"I lost my mum and now I lost my love. How is this fair?" 

"It's a cruel world but trust me it's much cruler in hell. So I assure you his murder is going to end up there. I'll have fun punishing him." Jughead told Dagwood. 

Dagwood just cried harder. This was the first time he could properly cry over it. Betty decided to call it quits. Her nephew was in too much pain. 

"Mary please take Dag to Juni."

Mary was happy to help. She knew Betty since we was a baby. She was friends with Alice and also her mother's lawyer time to time. 

Betty was furious, it was one thing to question her neice and nephew for a murder they didn't even commit. However, it was another thing for this so called Sherif sex to make her nephew cry a flood of tears of his recent loss. 

"Do you think your funny?" She shouted. 

"Actually I've recently found out I'm more how could you say... Sarcastic. I've heard the people say." Jughead told her. 

"I swear to god Sherif you come to the southside and accuse my family or my students I will kill you. So stay far away and don't mess with me!" 

"You know there's a place in hell for you." 

"Sure like I haven't been told that before." Betty rolled her eyes. 

"No I mean your name is engraved there already." He teased. 

It wasn't really but he knew she was going to hell when she shouldn't be going. He knew she was just trying to survive and get her family in a better position than she was ever in. 

"Sure it is and your name is permanently on the list of every prostrotue in Riverdale phones." Betty snapped angrily. "He lost his mother! He have now just lost his boyfriend!" Betty added. 

"Oh I've met her in hell." Jughead smiled. "Quit a pleasent women." 

"Stop with this devil ordeal. Just because you punish the evil if Riverdale doesn't mean your the whole punisher of the universe! You're a psychotic perfetic!" She was in full swing in the firing arm attacking him with her words. 

"Back off right now Miss Cooper." He warned closing his eyes as he could feel the anger burn up so furiously as his devil eyes appear. "Oh no Sherif Sex! This is what it feels like when you come around and harass me gang! My family! My pupils! Not nice is it Sherif Sex!" Betty yelled. 

"Stand down Elizabeth!" He shouted. 

"I'm not scared of you Sherif Sex! I'm not afraid of the devil! I face the devil each day Sherif sex! The devil's are that stupid group the ghoulies. The devil is Jason Blossom dad that practically owns everything in this town! The devil is the person that killed my mum in front of me at 16! The devil is the person that shot my sister when the twins were 7! So I'm not scared of the devil."

"BACK DOWN ELIZABETH! BEFORE I HAVE TO ARREST YOU." He glared at her.

"You'd love that me in handcuffs. What dirty little thoughts it sparks in your mind... You're going after the wrong people! You people always do! God is a dick!"

"For once I agree but back down!" Jughead warned her again.

"You're going after the wrong people! I know things!" Betty shouted.

Jughead couldn't contain the devil side of himself anymore. His eyes turned red as he pushed her against the door violently. He caged her in by his hands against the wall of the interrogation room. 

"Release me!" Betty kicked him in his cock. He didn't even flinch and still had his hands caging her in. "BACK DOWN!" He shouted inches away from her face. 

"Only when you go after the right people!" She yelled back. 

Jughead couldn't keep his devil eyes away now. He opened his eyes so she could see them. To say she was confused was to say the least. 

"Why the fuck are you wearing Halloween contact lenses?" Betty questioned. 

"1, that's an insult. 2, they're not contacts and 3, back fucking down!" 

Betty stepped in a little closer towards him. They were physically inches apart now. 

"Make me!" 

Jughead couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong but since when did he care. He stopped caring when he got casted down to hell for being the rebellious child. But to be quit Frank he didn't care. There was something about her that he was drawn to. Now he was physically draw to her lips. 

Their lips pulled together in a passionate heated kiss. It was a kiss for the angels to shy away at and the demons to get aroused at. Both forgetting about why they were just arguing Betty went to cup his face. 

Her eyes were closed as they continued to kiss. Jughead's hands moved to her waist holding her tighter. Betty hands loved towards his face. She cupped her face but as they deepened the kiss along with the increasing amount of passion. Betty had to pull her hands away as her poor palms got scorched by the intense heat of his face. 

"Fuck." She uttered shaking her hands instantly. Her eyes wandered up to Jughead's face. She blinked a thousand times and even pinched herself. She was going delusional. "What the fuck?" She asked herself. 

She looked at her hands and could see them start to blister as if she's been hurt. Betty slowly tilted her head to see Jughead's face a deep blazing red colour as if his flash has just been lifted off as its all rough like a scar. He had deep blackening eyes but his pupils were pure red. Small dents in his head where horns looked like they're meant to go.

"What?" She whispered speechless.

Jughead just looked at her confused as he touched his face. He instantly knew he was in his true devil form. Curse his father for this curse.

"You're not..." She whispered.

"So what if I am?"Jughead asked her.

" You're... You're really a... ?"

"No I am the devil." He admitted.

"What?" She asked looking at him. She was in awe and slightly frightened of him. "I'm Jughead Jones, The Devil."

Betty was just still stood inches away. She was holding her breath trying not to give any emotion away.

"What's your deepest desire?" He asked her again for the second time again.

"I don't know if that's some kind of supernatural power but it's not working on me." She whispered looking deep in his blazing eyes.

"Werid that normally works."

"What does?"

"The deepest desires thing." He admitted.

Betty just pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a nightmare. It turns out her life was just a nightmare. Betty cupped his face again still utterly discombobulated. Her hands pulling away like she burnt her hands on hair straighteners.

"Oh my god!"

"God has everything to do with it yes." Jughead teased.

Betty felt sick to her stomach. Of course Riverdale gets all the supernatural lay overs. It's the price they pay from being the neighbouring town from a known witch hunting town. All evil in these necks of the woods. Betty was so fixated on his eyes as she looked at him like she's seen a ghost. No the devil. 

"The actual devil set up residence in Riverdale." Betty uttered.

"Yes that's me."

"The devil literally came knocking on my door. The devil. The devil or my lord. God save my soul." She whispered.

"It's too late for that."

Betty just looked at him. The devil was caging her in between his arms. The actual devil. Not a fake one people make up for Halloween. The real actual devil was Sherif Sex.

The devil made residence in Riverdale.

Can you believe it?

The actual devil.


	2. Chapter 2

The devil made residence in Riverdale.

Can you believe it?

The actual devil. 

Betty was still caged in between his arms. She didn't dare to move. Granted she did say she wasn't afraid of the devil. Well that was earlier when the devil didn't just burn her.

Betty closed her eyes and Jughead quietly changed back to himself. No demonic self and all. However, he still had his red eyes. Jughead wasn't ready to shut them off until she said something to him.

"You burnt me." She whispered showing him her hands. Jughead instantly felt bad for her. He didn't mean too. "Some holy water will make them disappear for you."

"Can I take my nephew and neice home now?" She asked.

Jughead let his arms swing back down to his side. All he did was nod. Betty quickly pulled her leather jacket sleeves over her hands to cover the reddness.

If Betty's being honest she doesn't know how she feels. If he was a devil shouldn't he have magical powers in knowing who kills.

"We shall talk though Elizabeth." Betty didn't say anything but just nodded to him. "Don't be afraid of me Betty. I won't hurt you, I promise." 

"How do I know that you won't break it? I don't want to make a deal with the devil. I know there's no way out of it." 

"Ah yes you're learning." He smirked. "No I promise you that I won't hurt you." 

"Pinky promise?" Betty uttered. 

"What are we five?" 

Betty just looked up at him. She was now shaking. All her life people have been after her and still are. She just needs to know that one person in this God for saken town won't hurt her. 

"Sherif Jones please." She whispered faintly.

"Please call me Jughead. You know my name by now." He told her as he interlocked their pinkies together.

"Okay Jughead." She whispered as she quickly walked towards the door.

______

Two weeks of pure avoidenss. No Pops diner or runs down to sweet waters. Betty had been going to work and home that's it. She was still stunned that the actual devil was in Riverdale.

If she's being honest with herself which she tries to be honest with herself often. She knows she's going insane. She knows she has the serial killer gene from her mentally insane father. She's afraid she's going mentally insane. That's her worst nightmare.

So what could she do?

She did the only thing she possibly could she booked to see a therapist. Veronica Lodge only therapist in town. She's dealt with the devil quit alot actual. She's currently still dealing with the devil.

"So Jughead now I know who you a properly all of this adds up. Pardon my excuse for that little break but it's well needed."Veronica explained.

"Well that Dad your back doctor. I need help." Jughead sighed running his hands through his hair.

"That's what I'm technically here for." She joked.

"I fucked up! I couldn't control my temper and Dad thinks it's ironic to take my temper and reveal my true form to the ones I think I could truly find myself caring for." Jughead began to explain.

"Right why would God take away you truly caring for someone?" Veronica questioned. 

"Because I rebled against his stupid pearly rules but my Saint if a sister is the perfect child of God." 

"Okay. How about...why are you so afraid of truly caring for someone?" Veronica asked.

"Because the devil doesn't care! I punish the evil for their crimes. I am not the evil. Because I don't want dear old dad to know about the ones I think I can care for if he hurts them. Because I... I shouldn't have this feeling of wanting to protect them... Because I'm afraid of committing to someone incase I let them down. I'm scared of letting them down as I apparently let my father down. "

Veronica just nodded letting Jughead get all his feelings out. He had a deep hatred for his father but that came with an entire world life time for trying to please the man and nothing ever being good enough for dear old dad.

" That's good we've hit progress. Why did you fuck up?" She repeated his word of choice.

"It's just something so magnetic about her. Something that draws me to her but she ends up being apart of each call that comes in. I revealed myself to her in a moment of heated fury. We were both shouting I warned her to back down." Jughead began to explain.

" So she's defiant like you?"Veronica cherped in.

"She didn't back down. It was a shouted match but I felt the lust for her increase. I'm the devil I lust and go after that lust. It's no secret I've shared a few sexual partners. But the lust for her between us was I don't know so we kissed."

"You kissed?" Veronica was shocked. The devil kissing someone and showing his true from was very unlikely. "Yes keep up doctor. Whilst we were kissing I couldn't control myself and I changed."

"So this person saw your true form and you wasn't ready to show yourself to them yet?" Veronica pieced together.

"Yes! Praise Dad you understand." Jughead sighed nervously playing with his hair.

"Have you seen this person since?"

"She's been avoiding me and I've been trying to figure out the murder of Jason Blossom but it just doesn't make sense."

"How so?" She asked.

"Because he was young! He had a lot to live for! He was just in the wrong family for him!" Jughead was yelled. He couldn't help himself but it was so unfair. "And how does this person link to the murder?" Veronica added.

"Because she's a serpent! Because apparently this Dad for saken town always have to include them in each investigation. Because her nephew was dating Jason. Because apparently she knows where I'm going wrong!"

"So it sounds like you need help?" Veronica suggested.

"The devil doesn't need help! The devil can do it himself. So I need to understand that boys life! But what I don't understand is why does she think she understands this town better than me!"

"May I ask whom she is?" Veronica knew he was very skeptical when it came to allowing her to know names. "I'm afraid I don't know if you know her." Jughead answered.

"Try me. This is a very small town."

"Elizabeth Cooper." A smile appeared on Veronica's face. Of course it was Betty Cooper. Why wouldn't it be? "She's been a patient of mine for years. We went to the same high school for awhile until I transferred to a better one oncey family had money again... So yes I know her."

It was true Betty had been coming to see Veronica for years. Especially through the death of her sister. It did help that she could talk about the death of her mother too. Once upon time in a different universe they were friends.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Indeed I do. Like I said Jughead it's a small world. Take it from someone who was once in a blue moon friends with her but now we'll it's complicated. Give B a chance. She's a hard egg to crack and takes time to deal with her own shit in a way." Veronica informed him.

"But I have to see her! I burnt her doctor!" Jughead yelled. He was more upset at himself for injuring her. "Well how about you pay her a visit and apologise. She's a sicker for pops."

"Isn't everyone?" Jughead laughed softly.

"As true as that is B is a traditional girl. She's never set foot out this God for saken town and it holds alot of demons for her."

"Amen to that sister." Jughead sighed.

"Just speak to her or let her yell. All I suggest is that it takes time."

"Time this! Time that! It's a good bloody thing time is all I have!" Jughead stormed out the room slamming her office door.

Veronica was a custom to this behaviour. It wasn't abnormal or new for Jughead. So she just went with the flow. It's all she really could do when she has the devil under her patient list. 

However, an hour later deep in paper work her next service user walks in. Betty Cooper sat down on her couch. She knew how much Betty hated to talk about her feelings so it was a rare case when she appeared. 

"Veronica I'm going insane. I know I don't come to therapy alot now and I stopped talking to you after I saw my own mother shot at 16 but I need a friend and a therapist." Betty nervously ranted. 

"Hey B calm down. It doesn't matter if we haven't spoke in years but we've only spoke as Doctor to patient. I am here for you."

Betty just nodded. Veronica knew the exact reason why she was here. Granted she expected a visit form the serpent queen herself. 

"So why do you think your going insane Betty?" Veronica asked. 

Betty was fully sobbing as she was shaking. Betty tried so hard not to squeeze her palms together as she broke the skin of palm so many times before. She swore not to do it again but the ergue was getting too strong. 

"B place your hands flat against the sofa and take a deep breath." Betty did exactly that. She took five deep breaths before starting to talk again. "The serial killer gene." She whispered. 

"Is a stupid gene that doesn't mean you are. We've gone over this B as your therapist and as your friend all those years ago." 

Betty just nodded as she pulled tissues towards her eyes. "Why do you feel as if your going insane?" Veronica questioned. 

"I've seen the actual devil." She whispered in disbelief. 

"The devil?" 

All Betty did was nod. 

"How does that make you feel?" 

"Like I'm going insane." Betty whispered. 

"How so?" 

"God and the Devil are things we believe in to make ourselves better about the ones we've lost. It makes us believe that their not gone but in a better place. A place if peace and love or fire and flames if you've lived a really evil life." 

"Okay good. So why do you think you've seen the devil?" Veronica asked. 

"I honestly don't know V. Is it a sign to change my life's path. I don't mean to come off as evil. It's the world I live in so I have to defend my family and friends." Betty explained. 

"No judgment from me." She said. "So who is the devil?"

"No you'll definitely think I'm insane." Betty stubbornly uttered. 

"Try me. Remember no judgment here." 

"Sherif Jones." 

Doesn't she know it. Veronica has been dealing with his hellish problems for months now. 

"I think that your projecting. You see the devil as being your dad. The black hooded serial killer of the town. We know that his release date is coming up this year. You probably need to finally visit him." Veronica suggested. 

"I can't V. He shot my mum." She whispered crying. 

"I think you can but your fear is that this time he'll hurt you or the twins." 

"Oh god your right... But I still saw the actual Devil. I'm not lying." Betty practically begged her in her tone to believe she's telling the truth. "I know you are." 

"Wait what! You do!?" Betty was in pure disbelief. 

"He's a paitent of mine and I still can't really believe it myself so if you need to speak about it. Call me. God knows I do." Veronica laughed. 

Betty nodded as she pulled Veronica in for a hug. She really thought she was going phscyotic. Betty was beyond relieved to know that she wasn't. 

_____

At the wrym: 

Betty was sat down stairs in her booth marking school books. Normality. Normality is the one thing she craves the most. So sitting down with her cup of peppermint tea to calm her and whole lot of books to mark was the kind of normality she loved and craved. 

So as she was knee deep in marking Betty glanced up from the student book as she started to form a headache. Betty saw Fangs behind the bar point someone in her direction. She thought nothing of it as she got back to marking. 

"Good afternoon Miss Cooper." Jughead said as if he was answering her registor. Betty looked up from the book and stiffened up. "Wh... What are you doing here?" Betty nervously asked. 

"Can't a man get a drink?" He asked back. 

"Yo... You mean the de... Devil." She uttered quitely. 

"True but only three people know now." He smiled winking at her. 

"No here."Betty said. 

" Agreed. How about I take you to the place I awoke from when I fell from up there shall I?"He suggested. 

"Jughead I... Should really mark these books." 

"No. I know the real reason. You're scared for your safety." He read her mind. 

"How?" Betty asked. 

"I just know. I promise you I won't hurt you. I always keeps my promises." 

Could you really say no to the devil?

Betty headed up to her flat to check on the twins. Dagwood was inside as Juniper was out with her friends. Betty put the books back as she grabbed her gun from her bed side draw. 

Betty became street wise over the years. She passed that wise information back down to her nephew and niece. On their side of town it was the right to surivial so they did what they had to do. 

She slipped the gun into the waist band of her jeans. Making sure it wasn't set to go off. Pulling her serpent jacket over her so it hides the gun and adds another barrier to her and the rest of Riverdale. 

Jughead took her to Sweet Waters. Betty knew this was a perfect place for a murder. God for bid they've been multiple there. 

"Don't kill me." Betty panicked. Betty clutched onto the gun. She pulled out and held it up against him. "Come near me and I'll shoot." 

Jughead came close to her. "Please don't make me shoot. Stay there." She whispered. 

"I won't hurt you. Put the gone down Betts." 

"I'm scared Juggie... You're the actual devil. Sherif Sex is the devil." She whispered. 

"Put the gun down Betts."

Betty nervously and slowly placed the gun on the ground as she slid it over to Jughead. Betty collapsed on to the ground crying.

"Can I come near you?" He asked her.

"Don't hurt me." She uttered.

"I promise you and a devil keeps his promise."

Betty just nodded as Jughead stepped closer towards her. He knelt down beside her and held her close to him.

"You're the devil." She whispered.

"I am and I didn't mean to frighten you.

"I shouldn't be scared but I am." Betty said looking up at him. "I thought I've met the worst of the world."

"I'm not bad Betty."

"But your the devil."She whispered.

"Look at me Betts." Betty looked up at him. "Do you know why I brought you here?" He asked her.

She just shook her head.

"You see over there." Betty just nodded. "I landed right there."

"When you came from up there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I liked it because it was so peaceful and exactly how hell wasn't."

"This is my hell." Betty cried."It's awful. My nephews boyfriend is dead. My mul got murdered and so did my sister. My dad is in jail. I notice things about this place. I figured out my dad murdered both my mum and my sister."

"I've met them." 

Betty cried harder. "You have?" She whispered.

"Amazing women." 

"I miss them... Can... Can I see your eyes?" She asked. 

Jughead nodded as he showed her his devil eyes.

"I don't understand." Betty admitted.

"That makes two of us. I got casted to hell for being rebellious. So I spent millions of year down there and decided I needed a holiday."

"I need a preminate holiday away from here." Betty giggled softly.

"That's my plan." Jughead smiled.

"Their captivating."

"What are?" Jughead questioned.

"Your eyes." Betty smiled at him.

"So are yours. Absolutely magnetic, how is Dag?"

"Better when the killer is caught."

"Then help me. I hate asking for help but I need it." Jughead admitted.

"Okay."

"Really?" Jughead smiled.

"As long as you don't kill me."

"I promise you I won't." Jughead laughed softly.

"So do you have wings?" Betty asked.

"I did."

"What do you mean you did?"

"I got me demon friend to cut them off." Jughead shrugged. Betty gasped in shock. "Didn't that hurt? Are you okay?"

"It hurt a little and I'm perfectly fine." He admitted.

"Do you have a scar?"

"I do." He unbuttoned his shirt and showed her his back. Betty saw two massive scars on his back. She gently traced over at him. "Does it hurt?"

"It did but now it doesn't. Hey at least they don't grow back." He joked.

Betty giggled as Jughead sneezed. There was a blast of wind against them. Betty just looked up at him as his white wings where back on his back.

"They do grow back." She whispered in shock. 

"Ugh! Thanks dear old dad." 

Betty gently stroked his wings. "Their beautiful." Betty smiled.

"That's debatable." He smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow to start our investigation Betts."

"Juggie wait a minute... Are we not going to talk about... Never mind."

"I'll see you tomorrow Betts."

"Goodbye Juggie." She whispered.

Betty was still in utter disbelief. She was now going to be working for the real devil but when she's met so many people who should actually be the devil. But no the devil is Sherif sex. Of all people, it was sherif sex.

The devil was the sherif in a town that could be hell.

How ironic is that?


	3. Chapter 3

Working with the devil. Who would have thought that she Betty Cooper the serpent queen would be working with the king of all evil.

Truth be told she already started a murder bored. What? Someone in this town had to actually find the culprits so she could prove her serpents innocent.

This time was no different.

Southside high shut down this weekend meaning she did marking for nothing. She lost her job. She knew Weatherbee had something to do with it. Why would the only school in Riverdale with funding stay open?

See it doesn't make sense. It's also unfair. Luckily for her she had other things to concentrate on.

So having a picture of Jason in the middle of her murder board. Contecting to him was his family and friends. Betty put Dagwood up because of sexual relations but put not the killer.

Bettywas knee deep Jason's social medias when she got a phone call.

"Hello Miss Cooper speaking?"

"Betty its me. I have a lead."

"So do I."Betty admitted.

" Can you come to the station?"Jughead asked.

"No its actually better if you come to me." She told him.

"Why?"

"Juggie please you'll see." Betty smiled.

"Fine but if it's rubbish you'll pay."

"Yes, yes I'll burn in hell. I'm trusting my life to you Jones. Prove to me the devil isn't the king of all evil."

"Prove to me your not the serpent queen." Jughead smirked.

"Just get here or you'll be facing my rath."

"Ohh I sound the like if that." Jughead seductively teased.

Betty just declined the call as she began looking further. Betty had figured out he had a fake Instagram for his close, close friends. By doing that he only had the twins and his older sister on there.

Betty won't lie from there he looked like a normal teenager. Posting photos of his boyfriend and his interests. However, on his public one it was all of his teammates and him with women. Jason was living a double life.

Jughead arrived shortly after. Betty guided him to her bedroom where the murder board was.

"May may Miss Cooper you've been busy. "He teased.

" Well the school shut down because apparently its not safe but I have nothing to do but this. "Betty explained.

"You've lost your job?"

"Yes but that isn't the problem. The problem there's another killer on the lose and it can't be my father because he's in prison." She slipped up.

"Wait what?" Jughead asked in suprise.

He always noticed that darkness in her but he always noticed a brightness. This explains the darkness he's sees everyday and even explains why he rarely sees the brightness in her.

"But... It could be... Jason's father was in business with my father. The drug business. It took me ages to get the serpents clean again. Anyway it would make sense if he's out to go after Jason. He's killed his own family before."

"Betty slow down."

"No.... Oh god..." She whispered.

"What has my father got to do with this?" Jughead asked confused.

"I'm going to have to see him." Betty panicked..

"And that's a bad thing because?" Jughead prompted.

"For the devil you're actually quit slack. "Betty sighed tearing up.

"Well if you explain it better Miss Cooper." Jughead snapped back.

"Oh I'm sorry you can't understand that my father is a fucking serial killer!"

"Actual you'd be suprised how much I understand serial killers. Thier hell rooms are quit interesting." He smirked.

"Focus Juggie!" Betty shouted.

"What's got your knickers in a twist? Not getting laid?"

Betty just pushed him on to the bed in rage. He doesn't understand how terrifying this is for her.

"Oh is it play time Miss Cooper." Jughead winked pulling her towards him. "I like this play time."

"Oh god save me." She sighed.

"Father can't save you now. You're going to get the devil's touch." He winked just holding her.

"Juggie he's dangerous. He thought he was cleansing the town of sinners when he was the ultimate sinner."

Jughead sat up with a smirk on his face. "So he needs punishing?" He asked.

"God yes and I want to be the one who does it."

"A women after my own non existing soul. "Jughead smiled.

" It's not funny Jughead. I haven't seen him since he killed my mum and that was when I was sixteen. I have so much rage. I need to see him but I can't go alone. "Betty explained.

Her dad is her weakness apart from that she's a strong independent women who leads. Who cares for her family and when her family is in danger she personally feels threatens and need to right that wrong.

" What are we waiting for? "Jughead asked as he vanished. Betty looked everywhere and couldn't find him. She rang him up utterly confused." Where are you? "She asked.

" Car hurry. You humans are so slow. "He sighed.

" Excuse me just because I don't have super magical powers. "The phone declined. Betty sighed as she uttered to herself." Dickhead."

Betty pulled her serpent jacket on as she headed out to the car. It wasn't unusual seeing Jughead around the trailer park but what was unusual was her going into the same car as he was.

"Juggie please take this serious." Betty begged.

"Who do you think I am?" He rolled her eyes.

"Why the devil who never listens. You don't listen to God, so God knows if your going to listen to me."

"Well your much prettier than God." He winked at her.

"That's why Jughead you are called Sherif Sex. All the girls on the southside has had you parked in them." Betty admitted.

"Excuse me but stop being jealous. Its not my fault I'm wanted by all."

Betty just rolled her eyes and ignored him. But she couldn't just leave it alone as it irrated her.

"Why the southside? Haven't you parked your dick anywhere on the southside?" Betty curiously asked.

"Actual Miss Cooper I have probably had sex with most women in this town." Betty just laughed ironically. "I'm suprised you haven't got an STD." She laughed.

"What it's not my fault I much prefer a quick shag instead of someones company who will sod off once they know my true form if it ever did come up."

"You have commitment issues." Betty pointed out.

"So I've been told by Miss Lodge. Its not my fault. Blame my father for casting me to hell and mother not stopping him."Jughead shrugged.

He absolutely hated talking about his family but every human seem to be obsessed with his father. He didn't do anything phenomenonal, he only created the world in a week.

"Looks like we've both got daddy issues." Betty laughed.

"Oh lucky us. Parents of the year award never goes to them."

"Ain't that the truth." Betty sighed.

For the rest of the journey they traveled in silence. They had the radio as they drove. Betty just hummed the song as she watched Riverdale just drive past her.

This will rip away at her. This will tear everything down what she's been building up all those years.

Betty wishes that he was still safely looked behold those bars. She feared to know if he wasn't. What will she do to protect the twins and the serpents?

The prison seemed extremely quiet. It wasn't how it normally was. No guards outside patrolling the gates.

As they pulled up Betty immediately stepped on the breaks for Jughead. A blood splattered trail all on long the ground.

Jughead called it in for forensics to look at. Betty gripped at the gun behind her back. Jughead doesn't know she has it. But do you really think she was going to see her serial killer of a father with no protection. You must be insane to think that or just the devil himself.

Betty clutched into the gun as Jughead guided her near to the cell. She felt her stomach drop to her feet. Betty gripped harder as they closed in to the cell. 

Her eyes felt like they were stabbing her in the back. The cell was empty with a dead person laying on the floor. 

"I need to get to the twins!" Betty shouted tearing up in fear. "Betty wait!" Jughead shouted as he ran after her. Betty ignored him as she ran like hell out of the prison. She felt as if she'd let the down. Crying as all she could do at the moment. Jughead just wrapped her up in his hands. "I let them down." She whispered. 

"No you didn't. I'm going to bring that evil bastard in." 

"How can the devil be so kind?" Betty giggled faintly.

"Because this devil punishes the evil and maybe cares slightly about you."

"Wait you care for me?"

"I said maybe slightly. Who really knows?" Jughead said criptic.

"Okay... I need to get to the twins."

Jughead nodded. He could see the pain in her eyes. Jughead decided to do one thing he wouldn't ever do unless in extreme cases. 

Jughead made sure they were in a silent and secluded place. He popped his wings out. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. 

"Debatable." Betty mumbled. 

"Well hold on tight." Jughead winked at her as he grabbed her by her waist. Their was a massive scream from her as they were up in the air. "Juggie!" 

Betty must admit seeing Riverdale from that hight it seems like the perfect place. It looks so peaceful and safe but she knows the reality. Betty knows the danger it can put people in.

Before she knew it they landed in the trailer park. Betty rushed inside her trailer to find the twins watching a movie. A sigh of relief washed over her.

"Don't go anywhere without being with another serpent. Do you hear me!" Betty ordered.

"Why?" They asked.

"No questioning my orders!" Betty yelled."Do you understand?!"

"Yes Betty."

"I can't here you!" Betty yelled.

"Yes!"

"Good!"

The twins headed to their room together as they were going to do their homework.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty smiled faintly. "I should go to my therapist."

"Okay." Jughead said.

"I'll do more digging."

Jughead just nodded as he left her alone. Betty checked on the twins and explained the story.

______

Veronica had just finished with a client when Betty appeared shaking and sobbing. All she did was sat on the sofa and sobbed. Veronica rushed to her side as she pulled her into a hug. 

"What happened?" Veronica asked. 

"I took your advice." She whispered. 

"Which part?" 

"Da...dad."

"To see your dad?" Veronica asked. 

Betty nodded. 

"And?" 

"Missing." Betty broke down again. 

"Like gone from cell in danger missing?" Veronica questioned. 

"Yes Veronica! No one is safe! The twins!" 

"Hey calm down." Veronica spoke softly.

"How can I V?"

"We'll get a police escort tracking you and the twins at all time." 

"Don't you dare say who I think your your about to say." Betty whispered.

"Jughead." Veronica smirked.

"No absolutely no way!"

"Think of it this way the devil is invisible. Your dad can't hurt him." Veronica made a valid point. Betty sat and listened to it. "Fine." Betty sighed.

"Also helps to get laid informal talk." Veronica prompted. 

"V! Not helpful!" Betty shouted.

"It kind of is. I'll give him a call."

Betty rolled her eyes as she messaged the twins.

B: Where are you?

J: with Pea at the wrym. He's helping me with my homework.

D: at the wrym with Pea. I'm working.

B: stay there and stay safe!

Jughead came to get her apparently they got an annonmus tip for where Hal would be. Betty didn't trust it one bit. She's seen many of set ups in her time but this. This just screamed set up.

Driving there in Jughead’s van Betty grips her gun. Jughead glanced down towards her.

"Betts what have you got?" He asked.

"Nothing." Betty lied.

"Elizabeth?!"

"Fine it's my gun!"

"Betts seriously hand it to me." 

"Seriously!" Betty snapped. "You expect me to go in there unprotected?" 

"Fine! Just this once." 

______

At the drive in: 

Betty feared her life. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to kill her. She knew it wouldn't be the last.

The drive in was empty. No one in sight her nerves heightened. Betty gripped Jughead hands nervously. 

" Juggie something feels off." 

"It's okay Betts. I have you. I won't let any heavinsh thing touch you." Jughead smirked at him. 

"Jughead focus!" 

"What I am!?" 

Betty looked up from her feet to see those eyes. She recognised those eyes anywhere. Green eyes locked with her own eyes. Her breath spiked. Jughead looked at her and catched on.

"Betts?" He asked her.

Betty didn't say anything. She saw the barrel of the gun stare down at her.

"Ju... Juggie." She whispered letting tears escape.

"Betts tell me what the problem is." Jughead was worried. He's only saw her like this once and that's when she discovered that he was a monster. Suddenly it all clicked together. "He's behind me isn't her?"

Betty nodded.

"Hello Elizabeth." Hal smiled.

"Why dad?" Betty asked as Jughead turned around to face him. He could smell the sins from him. "So this is the imfomus Hal. God I can't wait for you to be in hell." Jughead smirked.

Jughead started to walk close towards him. "Jughead stop!"Betty grabbed his hand.

"Betts get off me!"

"I can't." Betty whispered.

"Listen to the man Elizabeth." Hal smirked.

"Don't speak to me! Your a murder!"

"But I am your father." He smirked.

"You... You lost the chance at being my father when you... You..."

"Oh keep up Elizabeth! When I shot your mother and my daughter Polly." Hal smirked an evil glance at her. 

Jughead stepped in between them. "Juggie what are you doing?" Betty asked. 

"I can't get shot." 

"Forsythe stop that!" Betty yelled. 

"Has your boyfriend got daddy issues too?" Hal teased. 

Betty got her gun and pointed it at her father. "Don't test me!" She yelled shaking. 

"See Elizabeth we're exactly the same." 

Betty's heart sank hearing those words. "No don't listen to him Betts. You're not." Jughead reassured her. 

"But I am." Betty whispered. 

"Damn right!" Hal cheered. 

"No your not." 

"I have a darkness inside me. I need go get punished. That's why your so drawn to me." Betty had a realisation to herself. It all made perfect sense now. 

"That's not the truth Betts. I don't know why I'm drawn to you." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Hal yelled.

"No! You killed Jason Blossom!" 

"So what if I did?" He asked her. 

"Wh... Why?" 

"He's a sinner Elizabeth. He is gay and a drug muel for his father!" 

"Your in love with Penelope too so this is plan to blame it on Clifford." Betty linked up. 

"It took you that long? God you've gotten slack." 

"Don't ever speak to her like that!" Jughead commanded. 

"I'm not scared of you." Hal told him. 

"You really should be." 

Jughead closed his eyes to bring his devil eyes up. Hal looked deeply into them and didn't even flinch. That was a sign of a serial killer. 

Hal raised his gun away from Betty and shot Jughead repeatedly with 5 rounds. Most if them flew off of him as Betty was away from him. But as soon as she came in front of him and he pushed her out the way. A bullet hit directly onto his chest as it began to bleed. 

Betty let a heart wrenching scream out. Blood gushed out everywhere. Betty ripped her flannel off and applied pressure to the wound. 

"Juggie." She whispered. 

"Betts... Do.. Don't let him get away." 

"But your hurt." 

"I'm fine." He lied. "Go!" 

Betty didn't believe him but he was right. Betty gripped her gun. "Freeze!" Betty yelled at him. Hall ignored her as he started to run. "God please make him stop. I don't want to do this. Please God listen to me. I don't... Save Juggie."

He carried on running. Betty took a deep breath as she pulled the trigger. As he pulled the trigger she hoped that doing that it will let go of all of the anger, all of the emotion turmoil he's caused.

Opening her eyes she saw Hal collapsed on the floor. Betty rushed to get Jughead walkie talkie.

"I need back up to the Twilight drive in! Now! Officer down and suspect shot. Two ambos now!"

Betty ran back to Jughead. He kept fading in and out of being conscious.

"Hey Juggie I'm here." Betty touched his face crying. "Stay with me."

Jughead just faintly looked at her. "I thought the devil is invisible." She joked laughing faintly.

"Well so did I Betts. Your a true detective." He whispered.

"Look at me." Betty cupped his face. "Juggie." He looked at her again. "I thought you liked pissing dearest daddy off."

Jughead laughed softly but groaned in pain. "I... Black sheep... Its my speciality." He told her.

Betty was fully crying. "Stay with me Jug." 

"I... I... Th...Thought ... You're sc... Scared of me." 

"I know your part angel. How could that scare me?" Betty years dripped on to Jughead. "I know your part good." 

Jughead didn't say anything but just gently squeezed her hand. 

"Don't die on me." Betty whispered. 

"Everyone dies on me." 

Jughead’s eyes fluttered back out of conscious state again. "Jughead wake up! Please! Jug!" There was no response but total silence apart from the chilling laugh from Hal. 

"Juggie! No! No! This is your fault!" Betty shouted. "No come back! Wake up! Forsythe! Please god help! He can't die!" 

With no response from Jughead but the chilling laugh from her father. It all drowned out with the noise of the police sirens. Shock and pure terror everything became a blur as she saw the red and blue lights approach. 

~To be continued. ~


	4. Chapter 4

No response, no response that's all that was running through Betty's head. There was no response from Jughead. But all she could hear was the chilling laugh from her father. It played like the haunting ring tone 'lollipop.' 

It all drowned out with the noise of the police sirens. Or so she thought because the chilling laugh seemed to echo through her mind. 

Pure utter shock and pure terror was the only thing she could feel. Everything became a blur as she saw the red and blue lights approach. 

The ambulance took Hal and Jughead in separate ones. Betty got questioned but her mind wasn't in the right place. 

"Seriously you have the audio information! It's all there! I 'eed to check on your boss! Emphasise on your fucking boss! Do your job!" 

Betty was furious. She answered all their questions as their boss was bleeding out in an Ambo. Betty walked away as she got in the car that she and him drove up. Breaking all speedlimits she didn't care. Rushing to Riverdale Grace Hospital Betty was a mess. He's the devil he couldn't die right? He's part angel part devil. 

"Where the sherif?!" Betty yelled. 

"In surgery. " 

Betty just ran past the main desk and the waiting area of the surgical wing of the hospital. She looked around to see a women with pink hair playing with knives. 

She looked up from the floor stabbing the knife into the wall. Betty instantly knew it was Toni. Betty just sat down across from her. 

"So your the blonde that's captured the devil's heart." 

"I wouldn't say the last part but I'm the blonde he's been talking about." Betty smiled faintly. "Definitely hasn't captured his heart."Betty repeated. 

Toni just nodded. 

"Any news?" 

"No but they can't test his blood." 

"Because it'll show that's he angelic?" Betty asked. 

"We've never experienced something like this but I think so." 

Betty nodded as she nervously walked around the room. She kept checking her phone for the twins.

"Isn't he meant to immortal?" Betty asked.

"Yes so this doesn't make sense at all."

"This doesn't settle my nerves. Can he die then?" Betty asked.

Toni sighed, if she was being honest she had no clue what is happening. In all her life she has known him to be immortal and now suddenly he's not.

A few moments later the doctor came in. "He's out of surgery and in room 312. You may visit him."He told them guiding them to the room.

Toni headed in first to speak to him as Betty was hesitant to go in. This was her fault. Her father shot him so its her fault. She kept holding the door handle and then walking back down the haul. Would he really want to see her?

Meanwhile, Toni was sat on the chair talking to him. In her way more teasing than talking.

"How can the devil, who the way is immortal get shot?" She laughed now knowing he's fine.

"I don't know T." He laughed softly. "It's probably part of Dad's elaborate plan."

"To kill you off. I know your the black sheep if the family but that's harsh. I'm a demon and that's coming from a soul less bitch." She winked.

"Tell me about it. It doesn't add up. I've never bled from a shot wound before so why now?"

"I'll get to looking into it. After all I'm your right hand man." Toni teased.

"What happened to right hand women?" He smiled.

"Give me a break. I was worried about your ass. I could punish you with the demon blade instead?"

"Absolutely no way!"

"So the hot blonde outside." Toni prompted. Jughead looked at her confused. "Cooper, I think she said her name was."

"Oh Betts, is she here? Why isn't she here with us?" Jughead asked.

"Too nervous. I get the sense she blames herself."

"Go get her."Jughead said.

Toni nodded. She headed to the door. She pushed it open slamming the door into her face. Betty held her nose as it started to bleed.

" Shit sorry! Here! "Toni ran to get her some tissue." I thought demons are soul less."Betty said putting the tissues to her nose. 

"They are." Jughead shouted. 

Betty walked in as she had to sit down. She felt dizzy as if she was going to pass out.

"I'm sorry." Toni repeated.

"It's my fault anyway. I should have knocked first." Betty shrugged.

"Well I'll call back later." Toni said leaving them alone. "I thought you were a tough cookie Cooper." Jughead teased.

"Yeah and I thought you were Immortal Jones." Betty shot back.

"Fiesty, is sexy on you Cooper." 

"I told you not too." She whispered. "He's dangerous." She also added. 

"Not as dangerous as I am." He smiled at her trying to get her to ease up. 

Betty shook her head. "He's my devil. The evil within him. The darkness within him. It frightens me." Betty whispered crying. 

She didn't care that she was crying she had to cry. Betty needed to feel like she wasn't related to a crazy person with no emotions. So being able to show emotions makes her feel better. 

"Come here." Jughead uttered holding his hand out for her. Betty slowly made her way over to him. She interviewed her hand with his own hand. "Sit with me." He told her. 

Betty sat on the bed as she swang her feet around. Jughead tugged her so he could wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him confused as he smiled at him. 

"Just embrace it." He smirked. 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully as she laid down with him. "He's dangerous Juggie. He shot you and it scares me so much because I've been running away from him all my life." Betty admitted. 

Jughead leaned her head on top of hers. "You don't have to be scared. I promise you that he won't be able to hurt you or the twins anymore." He whispered. 

"You can't make promises you can't keep." Betty said. 

"Hey a devil keeps his promise. You make a deal with the devil your endeated for life." 

"But I didn't ask for a favour." Betty looked up at him. "I know but I want to make sure your safe." 

"But the devil doesn't have a warm heart." Betty teased smiling faintly. 

"Your right, I only have a heart for you Cooper." 

"You actually have a heart?" Betty teased.

Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty wrapped her arms back around him. "Only for a blonde angel." He smiled.

"Your obviously not talking about me." Betty rolled her eyes at him smiling back at him. "I thought the devil has no soul." 

"And I thought you were tough." He teased back. 

"I could nudge you right now." Betty scolded. "What you act all tough serpent Queen." Jughead smirked. Betty jagged him and he winced. "Told you."

"What I'm the devil? I shouldn't hurt." 

"Well suck it up devil." Betty smirked. "I know what I'd like you to suck." He bit his lip. 

"Not a chance. When hell freezes over." She told him. 

"Well now that part I can do." 

"Don't you even dare." Betty smirked. "But I want too darling." He winked. 

Betty giggled as held him. She was absolutely exhausted and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. She was gently falling asleep when someone stormed in. 

"Oh god Jughead are you okay? Father sent me down here to check if you were okay." 

Jughead just groaned as Betty stirred awake. "I'm fine Forsythia. Tell father I don't need baby sitting." He ordered. 

"I think you do." Betty teased sleepily. 

"Betts shut up." He sighed. 

"If she knows it's true Forsythe then it's true." 

JB pulled her wings out. "Seriously JB! You can't do that here." She instantly put them away. 

"Fine if I can't convince you to come home maybe Sabrina can."

Just on cue Sabrina walked through the door. She ran up to him and started kissing him. "Thank god my baby is okay." She smiled happily. Betty's heart dropped. She pushed herself away from Jughead. 

"You... You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me!"Betty snapped. 

" No she's just Eve. She changed her name as she didn't like my father's. "

Betty just looked at her." As in Adam and Eve?"She asked as they all nodded. 

" But wait... She was your first love. You tempted her with an apple and then seduced her... Typical! "

Betty pulled her jacket back on. She began to cry." You played me Jones! When the Serpent queen gets played. She fights back with fire! I thought you might actually. Maybe a little bit! Maybe in some other universe care about me! How fucking wrong was I!" Betty shouted as she stormed out upset. 

"Sabrina off of me now!" He demanded.

"Antontte!" He summened.

She appeared from the door. "What now Forsythe?" She asked.

"Speak to Elizabeth."

"Explain that...that. Now she's going to have to watch you fall back in love with Sabrina and she'll get hurt? Do it yourself. She's a good woman Jones. You know that. You know that you like her. Don't hurt her." 

"Everyone out!" He shouted. 

Everyone listened but Sabrina. Deep down he knew Toni was right. But he also knew he couldn't risk bringing Betty into his father's mess. It was too risky. His father planted her in his path for a reason but he hadn't figured out what yet. 

The only woman he's ever properly loved and he destroyed it faster than he destroyed hell.   
Now he has his past staring right in his face. 

What possibly could go wrong?

What could his father do? 

Questions running a mile a minute through his mind and all he could do his feel the pain. 

Devils shouldn't feel the way he's feeling. Was he the devil losing his touch?


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed and they had no contact. Jughead went back to the Forsythe he was when he arrived on earth. Sex, drugs and alcohol all the time. He was back with Sabrina the way they were up in hell.

As for Betty she was on edge. Restless sleepless nights. Staying on the floor in the twins room. She was getting threats sent from her father in prison and his personal group. 

Betty was currently coming back in from the long shift she had at the Registor. When she got home she saw her trailer trashed with the words 'serpent slut' all over it. 

She headed into find her sisters ring and her mothers ring was missing. All she could do was cry. Calling the cops immediately. The twins were out at their friends knowing nothing of the sorts. 

"Hello Riverdale's police department, Toni Topaz how may I help you?"

"Tt...tee?"Betty whispered crying. 

"Betty?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Send help... I... He... Please." 

"It's already dispatched to you." 

______

20 minutes passed before the Police arrived to sunny side trailer park. Jughead and Toni walked in with Sabrina behind them. 

"Why is she here?" Betty whispered crying. 

"She's learning to be a cop." Jughead answered. Betty shook her head no. "Not on this case." Betty told him. 

"Okay." Jughead nodded. "Sab go back to the station." 

"No why should I baby?!" 

Betty just gave Jughead a pleading look. She knew if he ever had feelings for her he'd turn her away. Jughead looked at Betty before turning back to Sabrina. 

"Please Sabrina! God stop pissing me off. Go back to hell!" Jughead snapped. 

Sabrina stormed off upset. Jughead looked back to Betty. "What happened?" He asked her.

"It's bad Juggie." Betty cried harder.

"Explain to me."

"You made me a promise... A promise you didn't keep. I... I thought the devil kept his promises."

Jughead looked at her confused before he quickly realised what she was talking about.

"Shit... What has he done?" Jughead asked as his eyes turned to his devil eyes with anger towards himself. Anger that he let her down. Anger that he himself broke a promise. Jughead Jones never did that. "Betts tell me." He ordered.

"Why would you care? You're too busy with Sabrina. I haven't slept trying to keep my family safe... Now look at this place!" Betty snapped.

"Betts I do care. I broke my promise and I am forever sorry. Tell me what he did."

"My mother and sisters rings are gone. I've been getting threats." She whispered showing him the letters.

Jughead glanced threw them his blood began to boil. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her in for a hug. "You pushed me away." Betty whispered hugging him back.

"Don't take it personally I always do it."

Betty looked up to him as he wiped her tears away. "I will take it personally because I am falling in love with you." Betty admitted. 

"You what?" He asked. 

Betty looked up at him again. "I think I love you Juggie." Betty whispered tearing up again. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. Its just you Juggie. You make me feel safe and loved. You're the first person I've ever felt like I've loved." Betty whispered. 

Jughead cupped her face and smiled at her. "Don't please." She whispered again. 

"I... Think I love you Betts." Jughead leaned down and kissed her lips. Betty quickly pulled away. "No your with Sabrina. You pushed me away and went to a comfort zone." 

"I'm sorry." Jughead pulled her towards her. "I am so sorry Betts... Please trust me." 

"I don't trust anyone anymore. All you think about is your dick!"Betty shouted." You're fucking dick inside someone's pussy. Deep inside thrusting into someone. Pushing the people that truly care about you away! I needed you! I'm scared. "Betty broke down crying. 

Jughead pulled her in for a hug hugging her tightly." You're staying with me and the twins until your safe enough. "He told her. 

"Fine." Betty looked at him. "Why her?" She asked. 

"To piss my father off." 

Betty stood away from him."Stop... Stop with this father shit. I don't care about him! You need to grow some balls and stand up for yourself Juggie." She told him. 

"I will but Betts I do care about you. I really do." Betty nodded as she saw his hand starting to turn to his devil state. "Jug your hand." Betty whispered. 

Jughead looked down at his hands. They were turning to his devil state. "You need to change back." She panicked. Jughead tried to change it back. It wouldn't work. 

"What the hell?" 

Betty quickly handed him some gloves. "You need to figure this out." She told him. 

"You mean your father or this?"

"Both! Prove to me that I can trust you! Then I will believe but Jug your on thin ice." 

Jughead nodded. He gained all the information he needed before heading back to his place. As soon he got back he summoned Toni. 

"Topaz!" 

"What?!" She shouted.

"I can't turn myself back. What do I do?"Jughead panicked.

"The prophies are coming true."

"No this can't be. Sabrina isn't my true love." He denied it.

"Not her you fucker! Betty is your true love! "

Jughead took a moment deep down he knew the truth. He knew that his truest love was Betty. 

"What do you do now?" Toni asked him knowing he knew what he had to do.

"I have to go back to hell to make a deal with the actual devil...My father."

Toni just nodded.

Jughead sighed he doesn't want to hrr Betty more than he has already.

______

4 months passed and Betty had been avoiding everyone. She only saw the twins and the people at work. She was nervous that her father was out to get her or that he was still alive. She had no idea.

As Betty was fearing her life Jughead was searching high and low for Hal. It took him four months but he had finally found him. He was hiding deep in the forests in a trailer. Jughead had killed him there and then. Torturing him made him feel pure joy. Especially knowing what he did to Betty. Now he's going to be in hell he couldn't wait to torture him there too.

Jughead knew he had to see Betty one last final time. Knowing it would be their last goodbye he couldn't bring himself too but he had to. 

So to try make this easier he headed to Pops getting her favourites. Jughead knocked on the door to her trailer as Juniper answered. 

"Where-?" He got interrupted by Juniper.

"Bedroom."

Jughead nodded as he headed in. He was wearing gloves as his hands and arms were still his devil self. He saw her laying on her bed. She had been scared and it's all hit her at once.

"Hello darling?" Jughead spoke touching her legs. Betty looked up at him. "Have you found him?"

Jughead moved her as he sat behind her. He hugged her tightly as she pushed the gloves off holding his devil hands. She was waiting for his answer.

"I have. He's dead I killed him... no tortured and he will be tortured in hell. You're safe Betts." He kissed her head.

Betty just nodded as she sighed in relief. "What happens now?" She whispered.

"Its goodbye Cooper."

Betty leaned up and looked at him. She was so confused. Betty couldn't help the tears that fell from her face. He gently wiped them away.

"Let me explain."

"Go on."She whispered.

"I need to go back to hell. I need to be king there for awhile. There's this prophecy that when I find my true love. Hell comes to earth and where ever I am." 

"And Sabrina is your true first love?" Betty questioned.

Jughead just chuckled faintly. He turned her head so they were looking at one another. 

"Elizabeth for someone so smart you can be quit daft."He teased smiling. Betty just pouted at him." I love you. I never really loved her. I loved the idea of pissing my beloved father off."

Betty looked up towards him. She didn't care that her face was dripping wet from the tears that fell. 

"You love me?" She whispered.

He cupped her face holding her. "I really do Cooper." Jughead smiled as he was trying to hold back tears. 

"But you have to go." She whispered.

"I do. But I came to say goodbye."

Betty pulled him in for a passionately kiss. She needed to feel him before he disappeared forever. Clothes disappeared on the floor and kisses got more heated. Someone could say they got hotter than hell. 

Neither of them really thought about protections. Could she really get pregnant by the devil? Surely not part angel and devil. 

Just wanting to feel that love they touched one another with so much care wand want. Thrusting into one another moaning their names. Nothing mattered in that moment except for the love that they were trying to show.

They climaxed at the same time hitting their high. They continued to kiss not wanting to release one another yet.

"Will you ever come back?" She whispered.

"Maybe someday I will. But for now know I love you."

Betty just nodded. She was fully crying. Jughead held her closely. Jughead kissed her before he got dressed. They both got dressed. Betty wanted to walk with him one final time.

They walked in silent to sweet water river. She knew there was a sentimental reason behind this. It was the first place he arrived on earth and it'll be the last place. She held him tightly near the river as he hugged her back.

"How long?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. But I want you to be happy Cooper. You deserve that. So live a little stop being so hard on yourself. Make mistakes and love who you want too. Forget about me as I might never come back but you are here. So live the kids go to college soon so live your life baby. I know I have loved and that's enough for me."

Betty was sobbing into his chest. She couldn't help the stream that fled from her eyes. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Will you send me signs your okay?" 

"Of course darling. One thing take this." Jughead took the ring off her always wears. He opened up her hand gently placed it there. "You'll always have a part of me with you."

Betty clutched it to her heart. Jughead stepped away. He changed into his devil self as his wings sprouted out. He kissed her one final time before he flew high up into the sky.

Betty stood there. She had just lost the man she had only loved. She felt like she had lost a part of herself.

_____

In hell:

Screams echoed through the whole place. Chills and sweats all at the same time. It felt like home or it used too. It now feels like one version of home. 

He walks through hell being a leader but that is a facade. He feels like an outcast in his own kingdom. He feels imprisoned in his own home. 

Yet now hes fighting to escape.

Would he ever be able to escape his own hell? 

Would he ever be able to escape his father's clutches?

In the eyes of the bible hes Lucifer Morning starring but in reality he is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third wanting to escape his own reality.


	6. Chapter 6

5 years later:

Betty was at the Carnival with her family. The twins came home for the summer to spend it with her and their niece. 

Betty Cooper gave birth to a beautiful baby girl five years ago. Three months after he left she found out she was pregnant. Fast forward to 6 month's later she welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world. It was uncanny how much she looked like her father.

If Betty said she found it easy to raise Willow she would be lying. It was the most difficult thing to do. She was the child of the devil after all. She has demonic and angelic blood coursing through her veins.

But each struggling moment that brought her to tears was worth it. She had a gorgeous little girl.

There's nights where Betty would break down crying at sweet water river. She would drop Willow off at Kevin so she could have a moment to herself. That often led to her breaking down. When Willow was a baby Betty would take her to the river in hopes she'd just fall asleep.

Days like these she appreciated. She walked behind with Kevin and Fangs as Dagwood and Juniper took Willow by her tiny hands and took her to play the games. Their boyfriends were so good with her too. It was amazing to see.

"She's nearly six that's crazy." Kevin smiled.

"Tell me about it. Shes so adorabl." Betty admitted."My little devil."

"She's a stubborn one."

"Baby I want kids." Fangs kissed him.

"You know were trying." Kevin hugged him. "I know baby."

"Okay how about we get the kids for some of pops candyfloss?" Betty suggested.

"Like were teens again." Kevin smiled.

"Have we ever grew up?" Betty teased.

"Some aspects babe we have."

"Living here make you do that fast." She whispered.

Willow was getting a piggy back from Dagwood when she saw Betty. 

"Mummy! Dag faster to mummy!' 

"Okay bossy." He teased jumping as she went up. Betty walked up to her as she picked her up. "Hey baby girl."

"Can we get food?" Dagwood asked.

"Always thinking about his stomach." Juniper teased.

"I'm a growing boy."

"Look mummy what I won!" Willow showed Betty a bracelet with the logo of a morning star on it. It was exactly like the one Jughead gave her. "Guys who gave her this?"

"That women with pink hair in the water balloon fill up." Juniper pointed her out.

"Mummy isn't it pretty?"

"Stunning darling. Guys take her to get some food. " Betty ran over to the stall. She pulled the women with pink hair towards her. She wished it was Toni so much. "Oi!" The women said.

Betty instantly went red in embarrassment. It wasn't her and Betty sighed. She was holding on to hope and as each year passed her hope dwindled.

"Shit I'm so sorry. You look like someone I used to know."

Betty just sighed she walked back to Pops food truck van. Everyone was eating when she came back. She pulled out her phone and saw pictures of Jughead. She then looked at Willow and couldn't help but smile.

"You miss him don't you?" Dagwood asked her.

"I do but he's military based and the Sherif position was until he was back on tour. He has a both police and military training." She lied. 

Betty made a cover story up. The twins kept asking about him and she couldn't tell them the whole truth.

"Try contact him." Juniper suggested.

"You guys know hes special forces and its dangerous. Just drop it." Betty told them.

"They talking about daddy?" Willow asked.

Betty just sighed. She gave them a death glare."Yes sweetie." She told them the truth.

"Will I ever see daddy?"

"I don't know honey."

"Oh." She whispered.

Betty just sighed. "How about we go for a walk on the river tonight? See the stars. You love the stars." Betty tried to change the topic.

"Stars are shiny." Willow cheered.

"We can take a babychino and star gaze." She carried on explaining.

"Yay me and mummy star time."

Betty smiled at her. They would do it all the time in the summer I'd the weather was right.

"Can we go now? I am sleeply and it dark." Willow smiled.

"Sure honey. Guys don't be late home. You know it's not it's not safe."

"Will do B."The twins said in unison.

______

Sweet water river:

Willow was sitting in Betty's lap drinking her babychino as Betty pointed out each constellation to her. Willow just bubbled on about how pretty the stars were.

"You're daddy loves the stars." 

"Really?" Willow smiled.

"Yeah."

"Did he like them cos their shiny?" She asked.

"Well yes and he said they're like mummy's eyes. But do you know why mummy likes them?"

Willow shook her head no.

"Well daddy is always traveling right. He said to me if I ever get lonely look up to the night stars and look at the stars. All the things that your afraid of and the things that go bump in the night can't hurt you then." Betty whispered tearing up.

"Cool daddy is smart."

"He is." She kissed her head.

Betty looked down at the ring she was wearing and then to the braclet Willow was wearing. It must have been a sign. It had to be and that gave her some slight hope.

Betty hummed a lullaby as Willow fell asleep in her arms. Willow slept and Betty just sat there. 

"Please God let Juggie have the chance to meet his daughter at least once. She's your granddaughter." Betty whispered.

It was late when Betty put Willow to bed. Betty laid in bed as she kissed the ring goodnight. She had did that each night he had left her. 

_______

The following morning Betty woke up to Willow jumping on her bed. She heard the twins shouting to stop her.

"Willow stop honey. Do you want toast?"

Willow nodded as they headed to the kitchen to cook. Once she got there she saw a note on the kitching side.

~Meet me at the river.~

Betty just threw the note in the bin. Today was the trip to the beach. They were going away for a few days. They had booked a caravan and were ready to go. She had already packed weeks before hand.

The twins were coming before heading back to college a few weeks before college started again. They were in their last year of college and Betty couldn't be more proud.

Betty was driving them there after breakfast. She couldn't wait to take Willow to the beach. Seeing Willows face light up at the sea was amazing. 

"Mummy look! Beach!"

Betty laughed softly smiling. "Shall we put the stuff in and go?" She suggested.

"YEAH!"

That's exactly what they did. The twins and their partners headed to get food and go for a walk together. 

Meanwhile at the beach, Willow ran into the sea as Betty followed her. She picked her up as Willow giggled.

"Fun!" Willow smiled.

"Yeah." Betty kissed her cheek.

As they were standing in the water Betty felt someone tap her shoulder. Shr turned around holding Willow. She knew that face anywhere. Betty instantly started to cry.

"Mummy why crying? Who's this?"

"Willow this is daddy."

"Hey Betts." Jughead smiled at her.

"Daddy! My daddy?"

Betty nodded smiling.

"He looks like me." Willow smiled.

Willow placed her hands on Jughead face. Jughead held Willow as he smiled. She kissed his cheek as all Betty could do was smile as she cried still. It had been five years and he's finally back.

"Do you have to go back?"

"I made a deal with my father that I go back on holidays and bring Willow. When Willow is 18 she will do yearly trips and start ti run hell with me." He admitted."I hate the idea and said I have to speak with you about it."

Betty nodded. 

"Fine... but her school work comes before any of the Queen of hell shit." She decided.

Jughead smiled at her as he nodded. He leaned forward to Betty. Betty closed the gap between them as she kissed him slowly and softly. Willow pulled them away pouting. 

"Ucky." She pouted.

Both adults just laughed softly. Betty leaned her head on Jughead's shoulder. They were all still stood in the sea. Toni came up behind them smiling happily.

"Look mummy it that girl who gave me this." Willow pointed to Toni. Betty turned around to see Toni standing there. Betty smiled as she pulled Toni in for a hug as they both cried happy tears. "I hope you've been keeping him out of trouble."She teased.

"That's like mission impossible." Toni laughed.

"Daddy who is that?"

"This is your auntie Toni."

"She pretty."

"Yeah but no one is prettier than your mummy. Definitely you but that's it." Jughead smiled.

"Aww thank you." Willow smiled happily.

They all headed back to the caravan with fish and chips. As they got back their all dried off having a movie the night. The twins were ecstatic to have Jughead back in their lives. 

______

The summer passed and the twins were back at College. Willow was back at school. She loved school and learning. They were going to the zoo. She was so excited.

Betty and Jughead had dropped her off at school. She was so excited as she ran up to bet friends. They both had to go to work. They knew she'd be safe there.

What they never planned for was a shocked appearance from an old friend of Archie Andrew's. Better known in the bible as Kane.

Archie can never die but his plan was if he kidnapped the devil's daughter. If he kidnapped her the deal go get her back was help him kill himself. He was unkillable after all.

Betty and Jughead were picking up Willow. It was pizza night and Willow loved it. It was also the night they faced time the twins. After awhile Willow hadn't come out with her class. Betty got concerned and asked her teacher.

"Her uncle came to pick her up said it was a family emergency. Something about one of the twins in an accident. He said you told him to bring her to the hospital."

Betty just looked over at Jughead. "What uncle was it again? We've spoke to multiple family members today." Jughead added.

"The red head one."

Jughead instantly knew who she was talking about. "Thank you. We've been panicking I forgot to tell Betty here I did that. We came to pick up her school work." The teacher gave them the school work as they were on their way.

Betty looked at Jughead and panicked instantly. Jughead was about to speak when he got a message through. It was a picture of willow playing with a doll house.

A: help me die Jones or your not getting your precious princess of hell back. 

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the honor of the new season of Lucifer I have updated. I got inspired to actually get my writing gear back on the pedal for this fic.

Family has loyalties. Loyalties that lasted a life time. It didn't matter if you hated family members deep down you still love them. It doesn't matter if Jughead hated some of his family he loved them deep down. 

All of his family adored Willow. His father was softening up knowing that he was a granddaughter. Jellybean would look out for her niece from above and Toni would kill anyone who would put her in harm's way.

Betty was going out her mind as she was pasting up and down. She was crying her eyes out. Her little daughter was in danger with a mad man. She knew having an angelic daughter would be dangerous but not this dangerous.

"Baby I'm going to sort this out." Jughead hugged her. 

"You better Jones!"Toni shouted as she put a knife to his throat. "If you don't I will make your life hell." She warned.

"Topaz fucking help me with your hunting skills! My daughter is missing! JB I summon you!" Jughead yelled. 

In a matter off instance Jughead felt a tap on his shoulder. Betty turned around to see what she assumed to be Jellybean.

"You called brother." 

"Does dad know?" He questioned.

"Okay that is creepy Juggie." Betty pouted.

Jughead kissed her cheek. "Its okay. Everyone is going to help us." He held her.

"Bean does dad know?" Jughead questioned again. 

"He's just found out and is going mental." 

Jughead nodded. 

"What is he doing about it?" Betty asked.

"Well not much."

"Typical. He doesn't care about his granddaughter. Fuck sake I can't have my daughter in danger." Jughead slammed on the table in anger. 

"Juggie please calm down I just want my baby girl back."

Jughead turned to Betty. "We are getting our little girl back Betts. Willow will be with us by tomorrow." Jughead stormed outside to calm down.

Jughead began walking to Sweet Waters to meet Arcgue Andrew's. Jughead Jones was on the war path. No body took his sweet little devil. 

All Jughead was seeing was hell he was that mad. He was sure going to send him there for what he did. Granted he can't die but he didn't care. He needed to be punished. More than the cursed that he brought up upon himself.

"Give me my daughter back you bastard!" 

"Help me die bastard!"

"Do I have to repeat myself Kane! Give me back my daughter Archiebald." Jughead yelled.

"What if I don't feel like it." 

Jughead sprouted his wings out as he came changing at Archie. He kicked him to the ground as he picked Willow up. 

"Come on baby girl Mummy wants to see you." He smiled.

"But uncle Arch." 

Jughead just sighed. He ragged Archie in his hands as he flew them both up to hell. Willow was mesmerized by the whole thing. 

"Daddy its pretty and blue." Willow smiled.

Jughead smiled at her. "Sit here princess and I'll be back in just a moment."

"Okay daddy."

Jughead kissed head before he took Archie to his well known chamber of punishment. It was like a home away from home in his cursed life.

"Stay here! You are bounded here!" Jughead yelled. 

"Like that will stop me." Archie laughed. 

Jughead punched Archie. He had lost it. He took his daughter one of the two only people Jughead will ever love. 

His daughter was only five but she was his whole world. He hadn't knew Willow long but he watched her from above. Jughead didn't see the birth his father Fp wouldn't allow that. He saw some things but it broke his heart he couldn't be there to actually witness them. 

Willow was sat on the devil's thrown. She was mesmerized by all the blue shades. Anyone who entered hell would feel fear full. Not Willow the princess and next in line to this icy and or fiery place. 

All she did was glance around. Her eyes were lit up. She was waiting patiently for her father. A shadow came over her and she felt pressure on her shoulder. 

"Daddy?" Willow looked up.

Willow looked up to see an unfamiliar man. She looked up to see someone who looked like Jughead. Willow didn't feel unsafe with him she felt very safe with him almost like he was apart of their family.

"No child. I'm your granddad." 

There in the flash was god. Better known to his family as Forsythe Pendleton Jones the second or FP.

"Daddy's dad?" Willow pulled a confused face.

Fp nodded. 

"Hello Granddad." She stood up on the chair and hugged him.

Fp was surprised but hugged his granddaughter back. "Is this daddy's home?" She asked.

"No child. This is your daddy's kingdom." Fp corrected.

"Daddy is a king?" Willow asked.

"Why yes child. Soon this will be yours."

Willow looked at her grandfather confused. "No silly I stay with mummy and daddy. I like school." She giggled.

Fp just smiled at her. "I mean when your older silly. You're part human and angel." He told her.

"Mummy calls me her angel." 

"That's because you are one." Fp repeated.

"Real Angel's have wings." The five year old smiled. 

"Soon child. They take time to sprout like it takes time for the tooth fairy to come."

Willow just shrugged. She saw her father coming over to them. Jughead saw a figure that looked like her father and saw flames. His rage was even worse than before.

"Father step away from Willow. She isn't old enough to know all of this yet." Jughead yelled at him.

"Yet you Forsythe decided to bring her up here."

"I had no choice. If you kept better eyes on Andrew's I wouldn't have had too." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I loved meeting my granddaughter." Fp smiled.

"Well father I would say it was a pleasure but I don't lie. We'll send you our prayers at Christmas. Yadeda yadeda, goodbye." 

"Bye Grandad." Willow kissed his cheek.

Fp smiled and his eyes softened up. Jughead has never seen his father like that unless it was with JB. It was kind of humanising to see. 

"Maybe you could come down for Christmas? Meet Betty?"

"You mean the gift?"

"No just Betts." Jughead smiled.

"Mummy is the best." Willow cheered. 

"I see that darling. I would love to visit at Christmas." Fp smiled.

"I'll speak to Betty and see what she says." 

"I would appreciate that. Especially, if she'll be the queen of hell."

All Jughead did was nod. He hated the idea of his Betty being the queen of hell. He hated the idea of all the demons that will throw themselves at her. She was a beautiful women and he knew how lucky he was.

"Daddy can we see mummy? I miss her." Willow smiled.

A little known fact was if a month passed on earth a thousand years had passed in hell. They've only been up there for a little while but up there weeks had passed.

"Yes princess. Mummy has been worried about you." He kissed her.

"Worried?"

"Nothing to worry about Will, Mummy's worry all the time for their daughters. They know how scary the world can be." Jughead explained.

"Okay daddy." Jughead picked her up. He sprouted his wings out. "Till next time father." With those words uttered they on ground earth in a moment's time.

Jughead knew Betty was going out her mind. This was their baby daughter. The twins were frightened too but the moment they walked through the door they ran too her and hugged her.

"You okay Will? You're not hurt?" Betty asked littering kisses all around her face.

"Don't be silly mummy. I saw uncle Arch and granddad." Willow smiled ear to ear. 

Betty looked at Jughead with utter confusion. "Long story baby." Jughead kissed her. Betty pecked his lips back before pulling away.

"Explain Juggie."

"Don't get mad." He pouted.

"No guarantees." Betty looked at him.

"I took Archie to hell as he threatening our family. I couldn't leave Will alone so my father happened to drop by."

Betty just gasped as she hit his arm with a kitchen towel. "We agreed no mention of angelic things until she is 16." She sighed.

"I know it was a moment of fury and I needed Arch in his hell cell to keep Will safe." Jughead hugged her.

"I know." Betty pouted. "God nothing ever goes right."

"That's life baby. Can we leave my father's name out of it?"

Betty giggled kissing him. "I'm still training myself to use other words." 

"Mommy can I see Juni and Dag?"

"Their upstairs. We were worried about you."

Both parents took the little girl upstairs. They sat on the double bed with the twins. They put on Willow's favourite movie as the night unwinded.

Betty always knew the angelic thing would come up with Willow. Luckily she is at the age that she believes anything. Soon they would have to open up about the truth about their family. Willow would be asking questions that they won't be able to blame her over activated imagination anymore. 

With the angelic universe on their side they are playing by both of their rules. 

Sooner or later they will have to come clean but the question is when?


End file.
